


Mystery of love

by CATHARSlS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATHARSlS/pseuds/CATHARSlS
Summary: Tous les étés depuis qu'il a cinq ans, Oikawa se rend chez ses grands parents à la campagne afin d'y passer les vacances. Là bas, dans ce petit village perdu au milieu des champs et des grillons, il retrouve Iwaizumi Hajime, son meilleur ami.Recueil d'OS. Depuis leur enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte.





	Mystery of love

****Mystery of love** **

 

****Fandom** : **Haikyuu !!

****Paring** :** Iwaizumi/Oikawa

****Genre** : **Univers Alternatif

Débutée le 13/09/2018 (OS n°1).

Terminée le 23/09/2018 (OS n°1).

****Résumé** : **

Tous les étés depuis qu'il a cinq ans, Oikawa se rend chez ses grands parents à la campagne afin d'y passer les vacances. Là bas, dans ce petit village perdu au milieu des champs et des grillons, il retrouve Iwaizumi Hajime, son meilleur ami.

Recueil d'OS. Depuis leur enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

****  
  


**OS n°1 : When comes the dawn.**

 

  
  


– Tooru, tu veux bien arrêter de bouder un peu ?

 

Il croisa le regard sévère de sa mère dans le rétroviseur central de la voiture, et aperçut aussitôt ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées. Sa voix laissait parfaitement deviner son agacement évident, et malgré ses traits embellis par le maquillage sophistiqué qu'elle avait pris le temps de faire avant de partir, il devina sans mal son énervement. La voiture fut de nouveau la victime d'une secousse et elle s'accrocha au tableau de bord, ses faux ongles crissant le plastique dans un son des plus horripilants.

 

Oikawa tourna aussitôt la tête vers le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre de sa fenêtre, son regard tentant en vain de s'accrocher à quelque chose, et serra un peu plus sa BD contre lui.

 

– Il a hérité de ton caractère, marmonna son père en tournant à droite après avoir mis son clignotant.

 

Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, puis sortit la carte de la boite à gant en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

 

– Tu es sûr que nous devons passer par là ? La dernière fois, nous n'avions pas emprunté ce chemin. Et tous ces trous paumés à perte de vue...

 

_Hmmf,_ pensa Tooru en observant les arbres et la végétation. _Et après elle se demande pourquoi je ne veux pas y aller, moi._ Il observa la longue chevelure sombre de sa mère. _Elle, elle ne veut même pas y rester le temps d'un trajet._

 

Malgré le fait que son père lui ait assuré que ses grands parents étaient très gentils – très certainement de bien meilleure compagnie que ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble –, leur village était perdu au milieu des champs et des forets, et la télévision ne marchait sûrement que lorsque le vent était favorable, c'est à dire une fois par mois lorsqu'il avait de la chance.

 

– C'est chez mes parents, et je sais encore m'y rendre, merci bien. Repoudre toi le nez et laisse moi conduire, tu veux ?

 

Ce fut à partir de là qu'Oikawa cessa d'écouter et tenta de se souvenir d'une chanson qu'il avait entendu à l'école quelques semaines plus tôt. Son Mp3 se trouvait dans son sac à dos, dans le coffre, et il doutait de toute façon que la musique puisse avoir le pouvoir de faire enfin taire leur disputes incessantes.

 

La chaleur étouffante de l'été faisait légèrement fondre le goudron de la route, si bien qu'il sentit immédiatement la différence lorsque les roues s'engagèrent dans un chemin de terre.

 

– On est bientôt arrivé de toute façon, alors arrête de me prendre la tête ! On le dépose, et on file à l’aéroport, comme ça tout le monde sera content.

 

_Tout le monde, oui. Bien sûr._ Une nouvelle fois, le petit châtain détourna le regard. Au loin, derrière la cime des arbres, on pouvait apercevoir la mer. 

 

Ils s'engagèrent dans une longue allée faite de terre battue, et il n’aperçut alors plus qu'un nuage de poussière opaque devant sa fenêtre. Devant eux, une maison apparue peu à peu derrière les feuillages épais, et sa mère murmura :

 

– Ils pourraient engager quelqu'un pour couper l'herbe, quand même. On ne voit presque plus le sol.

 

Les pneus crissèrent sur le gravier et son père s’arrêta avant d’enclencher le frein à main.

 

– Aller, Tooru, lui dit-il en descendant de la voiture. On y va bonhomme, viens.

 

Ce dernier lui obéit sans broncher. La chaleur colla presque instantanément son t-shirt à sa peau, et il replaça ses cheveux vers l’arrière. Plissant les yeux, il put apercevoir des volutes indistincts au dessus de la carrosserie et résista à l'envie d'y passer ses doigts.

 

– Maman ne vient pas ? demanda t-il en lançant un regard triste vers la vitre avant.

 

Il ne lui répondit pas, détournant même le regard, et déchargea ses bagages. Il n'avait que deux pauvres petits sacs de sport.

 

– Viens, mon grand, ils nous attendent.

 

Son père lui tendit la main d'un air tendre, et Tooru glissa la sienne entre ses grands doigts fuselés.

 

– Papa..., commença t-il. Vous allez partir chacun de votre coté après ? Pourquoi l'un d'entre vous ne m'emmène pas avec lui ?

 

Tant qu'à faire, il préférait que cela ne soit pas sa mère, qui était toujours d'une vilaine humeur.

 

– Ce sont des voyages d'affaire mon grand. On ne peut pas t'emmener avec nous. Et puis comme ça, ça te donne l'occasion de prendre un peu l'air à la campagne et de voir tes grands parents.

 

Il resserra sa poigne autour de son petit membre et le garçon eut juste l'impression qu'il tentait de se convaincre lui même. Pour ne pas en rajouter, le châtain ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de le suivre jusqu'à la porte de la grande maison devant laquelle ils s'étaient garée. Un long chemin de graviers sombres les conduisit tout droit à un grand perron surmonté d'une petit pergola en pierre et en tuile. Le son des grillons était presque aussi assommant que la chaleur.

 

Un goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe, et il fut soudain plus que conscient de la moiteur de sa main alors que son père appuyait sur la sonnette.

 

Tooru se retourna vers la voiture, mais ne put apercevoir une dernière fois sa mère. Peut-être aurait-elle tout de même pu descendre de la voiture pour lui dire au revoir, même s'il avait effectivement boudé tout le long du voyage.

 

Ils attendirent en silence quelques instants, puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement et une dame d'un âge avancé se présenta dans l’entrebâillement. Son regard tendre se posa tout d'abord sur lui, tandis qu'elle lui offrit avec joie un sourire heureux, puis il dériva jusqu'à son fils qui se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

 

– Comment tu vas ? demanda t-il en se détachant. Il fait une de ces chaleurs ici, tu bois assez d'eau j'espère ?

 

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire aussi léger qu'un souffle puis lui pinça joyeusement les joues.

 

– Je suis contente de te voir.

 

– Moi aussi, maman.

 

Il lâcha la main de son fils et ce dernier n'eut aussitôt qu'une envie : la reprendre. Il tenta de se cacher comme il pouvait derrière la grande silhouette de son père, mais la femme eut tôt fait de reporter son attention sur lui. Ses yeux étaient aussi doux que du miel, plus clairs que le brun mais plus foncés que le noisette.

 

Elle se pencha en avant pour se mettre à hauteur.

 

– Je sais que ça doit te paraître étrange d’être ici. C'est la première fois, après tout, et je conviens qu'un nouvel environnement est toujours une épreuve, surtout lorsqu'on est déjà un grand garçon comme toi. Mais essayons de bien nous entendre, d'accord ? Tooru-kun.

 

Dans sa bouche, son prénom avait comme une consonance exotique ou particulière. Comme si c'était quelque chose de bien et d'agréable, comme un gâteau ou du chocolat.

 

Tout à coup, la situation lui parut bien moins impressionnante et il lui offrit un sourire timide avant de chuchoter :

 

– Tooru tout court, c'est mieux.

 

**XXX**

 

Le garçon regarda partir la voiture de ses parents avec une certaine appréhension. Déjà, lorsqu'il était présent, ces deux là pouvaient difficilement passer plus d'une heure ensemble sans finir par se crier dessus, alors il préférait ne pas imaginer comment cela devait être lorsqu'il était absent.

 

Assis sur les marches du perron, Tooru l'observa s'éloigner de plus en plus, jusqu’à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un petit nuage de poussière au loin, seul vestige de sa présence. Sous ses fesses, il pouvait sentir la pierre brûlante chauffée par le soleil de la journée qui courrait à présent sur sa peau. L'air lui paraissait étrangement clair, étrangement respirable. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela était dû, mais c'était une sensation assez agréable qu'il eut pourtant peur d'apprécier. Il devait être triste, et non se sentir soulagé de voir disparaître les disputes de ses parents, car il se sentait à présent coupable de commencer à changer d'avis, lui qui avait fait un tel cinéma lorsque sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'il passerait l'été chez ses grands parents paternels.

 

Le châtain entendit quelqu'un se poster derrière lui, et sentit presque aussitôt comme une odeur de monoï lui chatouiller les narines. Un léger coup d’œil en arrière lui appris que c'était elle, justement. Sa présence était comme un nuage de bonne humeur et de douceur.

 

– Tooru, dit-elle simplement comme si ce simple mot contenait bien plus de secret et de signification qu'une banale appellation.

 

Elle s'assit à ses cotés, lentement, puis leva doucement sa main vers son visage afin de lui écarter quelques mèches du front. Tous ses gestes étaient fait avec une telle précaution qu'il en dégageait d'elle une véritable aura de tranquillité.

 

– Es-tu triste ? demanda t-elle dans détour.

 

Son honnêteté le prit pas surprise si bien qu'il ne sût que répondre. Triste ? Peut-être pas à ce point. Ce n'était qu'un été après tout, il allait les revoir bientôt.

 

– Non, répondit-il donc.

 

Mais il n'eut pas l'impression que c'était l'exacte vérité.

 

Et comme si elle l'avait deviné, elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

 

**XXX**

 

– Ils sont enfin partis ?

 

Tooru sursauta et parvint à grandes peines à ne pas se relever immédiatement. Derrière lui, un grand homme aux cheveux blancs se tenaient dans l’encadrement et regardait l’horizon avec les sourcils froncés. Son air sévère l'impressionna bien plus que cela n'aurait dû, mais il ressemblait à son père lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise et que ce dernier s’apprêtait à le gronder.

 

Alors que les mots _Je suis désolé_ étaient sur le point de passer ses lèvres, la voix de sa grand mère le ramena au présent.

 

– Oui. Ils ne sont pas restés longtemps. Seul Kosuke est descendu.

 

Le regard de l'homme se posa sur lui et sans même s'en rendre compte, le châtain se ratatina sur lui même.

 

– Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé celle là de toute façon.

 

Parlait-il de sa mère ? Si tel était le cas, Tooru ne s'en offusqua pas.

 

– Je sais, répondit-elle en se relevant. Tu le dis à chaque fois que tu entends parler d'elle.

 

Elle lui tendit sa main, et il la regarda comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

 

– Tu as fait un long voyage jusqu'ici. Tu dois avoir un peu faim. Juste avant que vous n'arriviez, j'ai sorti un gâteau un four. Si tu en veux, je t'en coupe une part.

 

Tout à coup, le visage un peu bourru de l'homme sembla s'éclairer, et cette fois le garçon crut retrouver en lui quelques traits avec son père, lorsqu'ils partageaient un moment complice tous les deux.

 

– Mais oui, mais oui, rit-elle alors qu'il passait sa main dans la sienne. Tu en auras aussi, gros balourd. Tu connais le chemin de la cuisine ou faut-il que nous y allions ensemble ?

 

Et même si le châtain était persuadé qu'il le connaissait, ce chemin, son grand père se plaça tout de même à leur hauteur et la laissa passer son bras sous le sien.

 

**XXX**

 

La première nuit, Tooru dormit affreusement mal. La chambre était grande et sentait bon – tous ses amis à l'école lui disait toujours que la maison de leurs grands parents sentaient le vieux et le renfermé, pourtant chaque pièce de celle-ci avait un parfum d'été et de douceur, comme si des confiseries y étaient fabriquées tous les jours – pourtant il ne parvenait pas à échapper à l'expression courroucée de sa mère qui ne parvenait désormais plus à le quitter. Ses yeux qui se rétrécissaient avec sévérité, sa bouche pincée en une ligne droite et blanche, son nez qui se plissait légèrement lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait... En vérité, il ne faisait quasiment jamais rien qui parvenait à trouver grâce à ses yeux, mais le châtain essayait encore dans l'espoir de la voir un jour le féliciter pour quelque chose.

 

Mais, et si elle parvenait à convaincre son père de ne pas venir le chercher ? Que finalement, la maison était bien plus silencieuse et agréable sans leur fils à l'intérieur ?

 

Cette peur le hantait sans cesse et revenait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

 

De plus, la pièce était décidément trop sombre. Les volets fermés, il ne réussissait même plus à apercevoir le bout de ses doigts lorsqu'il tendait le bras. Chez lui, la ville était toujours bruyante et éclairée, et il se laissait souvent bercer par le son des allers et venus des voitures en contre bas. Là, si l'on enlevait les quelques cries de hibou et autre animaux nocturnes que l'on pouvait parfois percevoir, la nuit était parfaitement silencieuse.

 

Trop silencieuse pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur autre chose que les battements effrénés et effrayés de son cœur.

 

Il ne réussit à s'endormir que sur les petites lueurs du matin, lorsqu'une forte odeur de café et de toasts grillés emplie la maison.

 

**XXX**

 

– Attrape moi le sel, ma douce, tu veux ?

 

Étrangement, Tooru eut presque du mal à reconnaître son grand père lorsqu'il arriva à table tant sa voix et son humeur n'avait rien à voir avec la veille. Il couvait sa femme d'un œil bienveillant et offrit même un sourire au châtain lorsque celui-ci arriva dans la pièce.

 

– Bien dormi, gamin ? lui demanda t-il en pointant du doigt la chaise qui se trouvait face à lui.

 

Sa façon de s'adresser à lui était également emprunt d'une certaine affection.

 

– Oui, mentit-il. Et... vous ?

 

Sa grand mère effectua un petit _oh !_ silencieux, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

 

– Oh, chéri ! s'exclama t-elle en se retournant vers son époux alors qu'elle lui offrait le petit réservoir qui contenait le sel. Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés correctement !

 

Il haussa un sourcil.

 

– Oui, et ça m’étonnerait que Kosuke s'en doit occupé comme il faut. Pardonne nous, tu dois être suffisamment dépayser comme ça ;

 

La façon qu'ils avaient tous les deux de s'excuser comme s'ils étaient fautifs commençait à sérieusement le rendre mal à l'aise.

 

– Je ne..., commença t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

 

Elle déposa des œufs brouillés avec du riz dans son assiette, puis lui tapota les cheveux.

 

– Tu devais être très fatigué pour te réveiller aussi tard, il est déjà plus de midi.

 

– Je suis désolé, chuchota t-il en attrapant sa fourchette, tête basse.

 

Une nouvelle fois, un petit rire passa ses lèvres.

 

– Oh, mon petit ne t'excuse pas ! Le sommeil, c'est très important pour la santé. Et manger aussi : si tu as encore faim n'hésite pas à me le dire.

 

Elle alla se placer derrière son époux puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

 

– Mon nom est Chiyuki, et tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, mais Obaa-chan serait vraiment parfait et me ferait très plaisir.

 

L'homme déposa sa main sur la sienne.

 

– Tu peux aussi m'appeler comme tu le sens, petit. Genzo ou Oji-san, c'est toi qui vois.

 

Tooru hocha doucement la tête, ne sachant toujours pas quoi répondre. D'accord ? Ok ? En tout cas, la cuisine de sa grand mère était délicieuse.

 

**XXX**

 

– Au fait, lui dit-elle en débarrassant la table.

 

Tooru l'aida comme il le pouvait, mais le gros plat était bien trop lourd pour lui si bien qu'il fut soulager lorsque Genzo arriva derrière lui pour le soulager de son poids.

 

– Il y a un village juste à coté, peut-être qu'on pourrait y aller tous ensemble cet après-midi ? Je dois aller faire quelques courses.

 

Le châtain hocha la tête et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il fasse la vaisselle.

 

– Oh, mon grand, c'est adorable de demander, mais tu aurais bien du mal à atteindre l'évier.

 

En effet, il lui aurait fallu un petit tabouret pour lui permettre d’être à hauteur. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette sensation de ne pas être utile à grand chose. Avant de prendre la route, son père lui avait dit d’être un _gentil et grand garçon_ , et pour l'instant il n'avait rien fait qui pourrait le rendre fier de lui.

 

En remarquant son trouble, elle mit son index sous son menton et le força à la regarder.

 

– Mais si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile, je peux te laisser la tache de l'essuyer, cette vaisselle.

 

Son mari arriva dans son dos.

 

– Ça me paraît bien, ça. Toi, bonhomme, tu l'essuies, et moi, je la range. Ça te convient ?

 

Un sourire rassuré avait pris place sur ses lèvres.

 

– Merci, leur dit-il en allant chercher le torchon qui reposait sur le dos d'une chaise.

 

Il manqua le regard attendri que s’échangèrent ses grands parents et retourna vers eux en sautillant.

 

**XXX**

 

Le troisième jour après le petit déjeuner, alors que Tooru lisait tranquillement sa BD favorite – c'était la première qu'il avait réussi à lire entièrement, sans se tromper sur les mots, et il avait fini par s'y attacher – dans le canapé du salon, Genzo abaissa son journal et lui décrocha un petit regard curieux.

 

– Dis petit, l'appela t-il.

 

Le châtain releva la tête et croisa son regard. L'homme portait des lunettes à fine monture, et ces dernières étaient légèrement descendues sur son nez.

 

– Cet après-midi, j'aurais quelque chose à te donner. Tu n'as rien de prévu ?

 

Que pouvait-il bien avoir de prévu ? Il ne connaissait personne ici, et n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage d'aller explorer les environs. Il secoua donc la tête.

 

– Parfait, répondit-il en reprenant sa lecture.

 

À coté de lui, une pipe fumante était placée dans une petite assiette noire. Il l'attrapa, et tira dessus. Les volutes opaques qui sortirent de sa bouche fascinèrent tant le garçon qu'il faillit ne pas entendre la suite.

 

– Ne mets pas de vêtement trop salissant.

 

**XXX**

 

Derrière la bâtisse, accolée aux murs en pierre de la maison, se trouvait une grange de petite taille qui servait surtout à entreposer tout ce qui n'avait pas sa place à l'intérieur. Des pots de peinture, des poutres, des outils de jardin, et autres matériaux. Tooru y entra avec hésitation, se souvenant du film qu'il avait regardé avec son père avant de partir sur un homme qui perdait sa jambe après s’être coupé avec un objet rouillé. Mais étrangement, il avait déjà confiance en son grand père qui, lui, y entra naturellement sans hésiter. Il s’avança jusqu'au fond, s’arrêtant devant une sorte de bâche opaque pleine de poussière.

 

Il lui lança un petit regard, riait en l'apercevant figé dans l'entrée.

 

– Bah alors ? Je sais que cette grange n'est pas de la toute première jeunesse mais elle ne va pas s'écrouler sur ta tête tu sais ?

 

Pour ne pas passer pour un trouillard – ce qu'il était bel et bien, il n'était pas obtus à ce point – il s’avança vers lui d'un pas assuré, légèrement trop rapide pour être naturel.

 

– Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel état ça doit être, mais on peut toujours la réparer et la repeindre...

 

Il tira la bâche, et un petit vélo apparut à leurs yeux. Il était rouillé, la peinture toue craquelée et délavée, et peu importe comme on voyait les choses, il manquait une roue.

 

Pourtant, il lui parut particulièrement magnifique et intriguant, surtout lorsque Genzo lui annonça d'un air gêné :

 

– Je voulais qu'on s'en occupe ensemble pour que tu puisses apprendre à en faire..., c'est sur celui là que ton père a appris, mais maintenant ça ne me semble plus être une si bonne idée... les années passent réellement vite, hein ?

 

Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux de Tooru.

 

– Vraiment ? demanda t-il. On peut le faire ?

 

Il toucha l'objet du bout des doigts.

 

– Je ne sais pas en faire. Et je ne sais pas réparer des choses comme ça non plus. On peut vraiment le faire ensemble ?

 

Le plus vieux semblait réellement étonné.

 

– Oui, bien sûr ! se dépêcha t-il de répondre. Je ne pensais pas que ça t’intéresserait, mais bien sûr !

 

Les deux étaient ravis et s'échangèrent un grand sourire complice.

 

**XXX**

 

Ce fut lors d'un après-midi particulièrement chaud que Tooru trouva enfin le courage de sortir un peu des limites de la maison. Certes, ils étaient sortis ensemble peu après son arrivé dans le village le plus proche, mais il avait passé tout son temps à se cacher derrière les longues jupes de Chiyuki, donc il ne pouvait pas réellement compter cela comme une aventure à l'extérieur.

 

Cette fois-ci, alors que son grand père faisait la sieste dans le salon, assommé par la fatigue d'avoir passé tous les jours de la semaine sur la réparation du vélo, il avait décidé de faire preuve d'un peu de courage et de suivre le sentier qui descendait vers... et bien, quelque part.

 

La veille, Genzo lui avait prêté sa montre et lui avait montré comment les aiguilles se déplaçaient sur le cadran.

 

– Lorsque les aiguilles se trouveront ici, je veux que tu sois à la maison, d'accord ? lui avait-il dit en accrochant l'objet à son poignet. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir où tu te trouves, alors on veut être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien. C'est un coin tranquille, mais tu es encore jeune.

 

Puis il s'était contenté de le décoiffer un peu avant de hausser les épaules en affirmant qu'ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas le séquestrer à l’intérieur. Apparemment les garçons de son âge avaient besoin de bouger.

 

Décoinçant une branche qui s'était bloquée dans la lanière de son sac à dos, Tooru reprit son petit périple et descendit le sentier qui devenait de plus en plus pentu. Bien trop vite, il fut obligé de sauter de rocher en rocher, s’accrochant à des arbres pour ne pas tomber. En contre bas, il pouvait entendre des courants d'eau et des petits clapotis, et manqua de glisser, distrait, alors qu'il était enfin presque arrivé.

 

La soleil tapait très fort et il sentait ses joues chauffer de plus en plus, de même que son t-shirt se coller à sa peau déjà bien dorée. Ses cheveux aussi s'étaient largement éclaircis depuis son arrivée.

 

Il prit la décision d'aller s’asseoir sur l'une des pierres qui longeait l'eau, à l'ombre de cette chaleur qui commençait à le rendre légèrement étourdi.

 

Le châtain soupira de plaisir en enlevant ses baskets et en plongeant ses orteils dans l'eau fraîche. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les bras en étoile, puis ferma les yeux pour écouter la nature. Lui qui avait trouvé cela si effrayant lors de ses premières nuits se sentait à présent particulièrement calme à l'entente des criquets et autre bruit venant de la forêt.

 

Un poisson passa à coté de son pied et il sursauta à ce contact visqueux. En ouvrant les yeux, il ne put s’empêcher de crier – hurler, en fait – en constatant que quelqu'un était penché au dessus de lui. Il se releva et rampa jusqu'au bord de l'eau, les yeux écarquillés.

 

– Non mais ça va pas ? cria le garçon qui avait sursauté suite à son cri et était tombé en arrière.

 

Il se releva en grognant sous le regard toujours hagard d'Oikawa qui observait chacun de ses mouvements avec attention.

 

– T'es qui ? demanda t-il en rangeant son espèce de filet dans son sac à dos – dont la moitié dépassait encore. Je viens ici presque tous les jours et je t'ai encore jamais vu.

 

Tooru sentit enfin les battements frénétiques ralentirent considérablement et étudia le garçon avec plus d'intention. Ses cheveux bruns, presque noirs, étaient coiffés en pique sur sa tête et il se demanda si cela était naturel. Ses yeux noirs étaient surmontés d'épais sourcils froncés, et il se rendit compte que ce dernier lui avait posé une question.

 

– Je suis arrivé il y a quelques semaines, répondit-il doucement. Je ne connais pas trop les environs, alors j'avais envie de faire un tour, mais il fait trop chaud, alors...

 

– Ouais, m'en parle pas ! J'étais parti pour attraper quelques insectes mais même eux se cachent. T'es nouveau donc ? T'as déménagé ?

 

Il secoua la tête.

 

– Je suis chez mes grands parents. Ils habitent en haut de la –

 

– Oh ! Les Oikawa ? Tu es leur petit fils ?

 

Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise mais Tooru hocha tout de même la tête.

 

– C'est trop cool, ils sont vraiment sympas. Ils viennent manger chez moi parfois, ma mère les adore. Et en plus Chiyuki-san fait vraiment des gâteaux super bons.

 

Il vient s’asseoir à coté de lui et enleva également ses chaussures – de petite sandales à scratchs marron – puis lui offrit un grand sourire. Il lui manquait l'un de ses canines du haut.

 

– Je m'appelle Hajime, et toi ?

 

– Tooru, répondit-il.

 

De près, sa peau était bien plus bronzée que la sienne.

 

– J'ai six ans, lui dit-il soudain avec un air fier.

 

– Cinq...

 

– Ah, je le savais ! Je suis plus grand que toi ! T'es tellement petit en même temps.

 

Oikawa gonfla les joues et le fusilla du regard.

 

– Tu ne fais que quelques centimètres de plus que moi à peine, _Hajime-chan._

 

Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux et un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Il le bouscula un peu avec son épaule, et Tooru fit la même chose.

 

– Peut-être, mais c'est toujours quelques centimètres de plus que toi, _Tooru-chan._

 

Ils rirent ensemble, et le soleil fut soudain la dernière de ses préoccupations.

 

**XXX**

 

– Oh, Tooru ! Ça m'a tout l'air d’être une insolation ça, mon chou.

 

Sa grand mère se redressa et regarda avec inquiétude le thermomètre au mercure qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Derrière elle, Genzo passa l'embrasure avec une bassine d'eau froide.

 

Tooru tenta de passer les limbes floues de son esprit embrumé et ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer :

 

– Je suis désolé..., j'aurai dû mettre le chapeau...

 

Chiyuki lui offrit un petit sourire puis posa une serviette humide sur son front brûlant. Un long frisson le parcourut de part en part et il ferma les yeux. La monde lui paraissait bien trop étroit, tout comme son corps si lourd.

 

– Ce n'est rien, bonhomme.

 

Il le vit vaguement poser une nouvelle bassine vide à coté de son lit.

 

– Tien, ça c'est au cas où tu aurais envie de vomir. Tu n'hésites pas, d'accord ? C'est normal.

 

Tooru hocha la tête.

 

– On devait aller essayer le vélo... Je suis désolé...

 

Sa tête lui tournait.

 

– Bonhomme, lui dit-il en souriant à son épouse. T'es encore là pour un moment, ne t'inquiète pas. On ira demain, si tu te sens mieux. En fait, c'est étonnant que tu n'aies pas été malade avant : tu es vraiment un garçon très fort tu sais ?

 

Même si le châtain savait qu'il disait ça pour lui faire plaisir, cela marcha étant donné qu'il sentit un petit sourire timide étirer ses lèvres.

 

Il regarda Chiyuki qui lui étalait de la crème sur les joues. Il avait pris un beau coup de soleil en plein sur le visage.

 

– Obaa-chan, commença t-il et il vit sa main se figer. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un hier...

 

Ses sourcils se haussèrent.

 

– C'est vrai ? Il n'y a que quelques personnes qui vivent par ici. Nous n'avons que quatre maisons voisines.

 

Il rit faiblement. Effectivement, cet endroit était vraiment perdu au milieu de nulle part.

 

– Hajime-chan. Il s'appelait –

 

– Hajime-kun ? Oh Tooru c'est fantastique. Nous voulions justement aller rendre visite à sa mère la semaine prochaine.

 

Et juste avant que le châtain ne se penche sur le coté afin de vomir tripes et boyaux, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : _Finalement, j'ai vraiment de la chance d’être ici_.

 

**XXX**

 

– Ma mère m'a dit que vous veniez manger chez nous demain soir ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

 

Il lança un petit galet plat sur l'eau et ce dernier ricocha trois fois avant de couler.

 

Tooru haussa les épaules et regarda les petits poissons pas plus grands qu'un pouce nager entre ses orteils.

 

Hajime le fixa quelques secondes avant d'aller s’asseoir à ses cotés. Il colla son genou au sien.

 

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

 

Le châtain pince les lèvres.

 

– Tu crois que c'est mal d'aimer être ici ?

 

Son ami haussa un sourcil.

 

– Non, attends, se reprit-il. Je l'ai mal dit.

 

Il tritura ses doigts.

 

– Tu crois que c'est mal que je préfère me trouver ici que là bas ?

 

– Là bas ?

 

Il hocha la tête.

 

– Chez moi.

 

Hajime ouvrit la bouche en un _oh_ silencieux. Ses yeux noirs semblèrent le sonder quelques instants, puis le brun plongea également ses pieds dans l'eau et colla son épaule contre la sienne.

 

– Tu veux dire que tu te sens bien ici ? C'est normal ça, _Tooru-chan_. Je veux dire : regarde cet endroit ! C'est calme, grand, on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Personne ne s'inquiète de rien, et tout le monde se connaît. Tes grands parents sont adorables : quand mon père est partie, je me souviens que Chiyuki-san est passée tous les jours pour donner à manger à ma mère. Elle avait plus envie de cuisiner ou de faire quoi que ce soit, donc ils m'invitaient souvent à prendre le goûter chez eux.

 

Il l'avait su. Dès le premier regard, la première interaction, Oikawa avait su que ces deux là étaient de bonnes personnes. Il était d'ailleurs un peu triste de ne pas réussir à les aider davantage.

 

– Je ne sais pas comment c'est, chez toi, mais moi je n'aimerais me trouver nulle part ailleurs.

 

**XXX**

 

 

– Droit devant toi, bonhomme ! N'ait pas peur de prendre de la vitesse, vas-y !

 

Tooru avait les yeux écarquillés au possible et serrait les dents jusqu'à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire. Devant lui, le chemin de terre était plein de bosses et secouait tous ses membres alors qu'il s'accrochait de plus en plus au guidon de son vélo.

 

À quelques mètres devant lui, Genzo l'encourageait en criant et en secouant les bras tandis que lui s’avançait dangereusement vers lui à toute vitesse.

 

Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à crier bien malgré lui à crier les larmes aux yeux :

 

– Comment on s’arrête ? Comment on frêne ?

 

Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

 

– Le guidon, mon grand ! Sur le guidon !

 

Mais avant même que ses paroles ne parviennent jusqu'à lui, il se sentit partir sur le coté et son vélo glissa dans la poussière. Tooru roula sur plusieurs mètres, la terre tournant et tournant encore puis, lorsqu'il s’arrêta enfin, il tenta de stabiliser sa vision et de reprendre sa respiration.

 

Rapidement, le visage de son grand père fut au dessus de lui.

 

– Et ben dis donc, ricana t-il. Ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas vu une gamelle pareille.

 

Il lui tendit la main.

 

– J'en connais un qui va se faire engueuler, et ça sera pas toi si tu veux mon avis.

 

Il plaisantait, mais il vit bien que le châtain tentait de retenir ses larmes. Constatant finalement qu'il ne parvenait pas à se mettre debout, Genzo le prit dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos.

 

– Allez, courage, mon grand.

 

**XXX**

 

– Je t'avais dit de lui faire porter des protections ! l'enguirlanda t-elle.

 

Chiyuki tira l'oreille de son mari avant de s'accroupir devant Tooru qui s'était assis sur la chaise la plus proche. Son expression se fit inquiète.

 

– Obaa-chan, je suis désolé. C'était pas sa faute, je voulais juste –

 

– Tu es bien trop gentil, jeune homme, mais ne défend pas ce grand gamin, veux-tu ? Qui est l'adulte dans la pièce, tu peux me le dire ?

 

– Pardon, ma douce, la prochaine fois je lui ferais porter un gilet pare balle.

 

Elle lui tapa l'arrière de la tête et Tooru rit.

 

– Tu te crois drôle en plus, gros malin ! Regarde un peu l'état de ses genoux !

 

Et c'était vrai : ils étaient tout écorchés et ensanglantés, tout comme la paume de ses mains ainsi que ses coudes.

 

Elle déposa un tabouret devant lui sur lequel elle s'assit, puis sortit du désinfectant, des cotons, et des pansements d'une petite trousse. Encore une fois, elle sentait le monoï.

 

– Donne moi ta main, mon chou. Attention ça va piquer.

 

Mais il ne fit que grimacer sans rien dire.

 

– Tu devrais demander à Hajime-kun de venir t'apprendre à en faire.

 

Et dis comme ça, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

 

**XXX**

 

– Et donc tu pars dans une semaine ?

 

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Le haut de leurs têtes se touchaient, entremêlant leurs cheveux, et le brun avait les bras croisés derrière son crâne.

 

La soleil était en train de se coucher.

 

– Oui, murmura t-il.

 

Sa peau n'était plus rougie comme au départ, mais plutôt brune. Un vent rasa la terre de prêt, faisant bruisser l'herbe verte, et leur arracha un frisson.

 

– Tu vas revenir, hein ? Y'a pratiquement personne de notre âge ici.

 

Il gesticula, comme gêné par ce qu'il s’apprêtait à dire.

 

– Tu dois être la première personne à me comprendre aussi bien... J'avais fini par oublier que t'allais repartir.

 

Tooru rougit de plaisir et lui mit un petit coup avec sa tête.

 

– Je vais revenir, promis. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de convaincre mes parents.

 

Soudain, sa grand mère descendit sur le perron.

 

– Les garçons ! On va bientôt passer à table !

 

Hajime se leva et lui tendit sa main. Le ciel était devenu sombre.

 

Mais alors qu'ils s’apprêtaient à passer la porte, le brun attrapa le bout de son t-shirt, arrêtant Oikawa dans son élan. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

 

– Tu vas me manquer.

 

Sa voix avait été aussi basse qu'un souffle, si bien qu'il pensa l'avoir inventé. Puis il aperçut les yeux de son ami s’humidifier et profita d’être sur une marche plus haute pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 

– T'es sûr d'avoir six ans, _Hajime-chan_  ? Parce que tu es vraiment _tout petit._

 

Un éclat de rire brisa le silence de la nuit et ce dernier lui pinça la peau, pile entre les côtes.

 

Sa grand mère les appela à nouveau, pile au moment où leurs estomacs grondèrent.

 

**XXX**

 

– Tooru, tu veux bien arrêter de bouder un peu ?

 

Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et se concentra à nouveau sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre.

 

– Laisse le tranquille, tu veux ? l'interrompit son père. C'est un grand garçon qui est triste de quitter ses grands parents après deux mois de vacances. Il a bien le droit de faire un peu la gueule.

 

Dans les faits, ce n'était pas tant Genzo et Chiyuki qui allaient lui manquer qu'Hajime et la maison dans son ensemble. La rivière, le village, sa chambre qu'il avait fini par aménager, ainsi que la maison de son ami. La sensation du soleil sur sa peau, le son des grillons et des hiboux, l'odeur de l'herbe verte dans laquelle ils s'étaient roulés.

 

– Tooru, t'inquiète pas. Si vraiment t'es si triste que ça, tu pourras y retourner l'année prochaine. Je suis sûr que mes parents seront contents de te revoir.

 

Et alors qu'ils entraient sur l'autoroute, le châtain laissa un sourire satisfait naître sur ses lèvres.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
